Judías, accidentes y fruslerías
by Karen Hikari
Summary: El amor era algo extraño, cambiante y siempre impredecible. El amor era la razón de que el mundo siguiera girando; el amor, más que mover montañas, te inspiraba a sortearlas y a superarte a ti mismo, a escalarlas. Por lo menos eso era lo que Will decía siempre. Y Nico había empezado a creerlo. Súper Semana Solangelo 2016.
1. Preocupaciones y fruslerías

**¡Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, quiero disculparme porque hace una pequeña eternidad que no publico nada. La verdad es que acabo de entrar a la preparatoria y aún estoy tratando de encontrar el balance entre mi vida personal y la que llevo por aquí, pero parece que tardará un poco en aparecer.**

 **Ahora, la Semana Solangelo... verán, hace ya algunos meses me enteré de que habría un evento de una semana dedicada para las parejas Malec y Jaylos, a los que, por supuesto, me apunté de inmediato. Sin embargo, me llamó la atención que no había una iniciativa similar con Solangelo, porque creo que es una pareja muy querida así que decidí organizarlo yo misma.**

 **Este es mi primer intento de organizar nada así que... ¡espero que haya quedado decente!**

* * *

 ** _Martes-Eso que sabes que faltó_**

 ** _Preocupaciones y fruslerías_**

* * *

El hecho de que Nico no era un simpatizante del contacto físico no era un secreto; el campamento entero ―ambos campamentos― lo sabía muy bien y Will, antes siquiera de que empezara a salir con el hijo de Hades había estado al tanto de esa peculiaridad del italiano.

Will, por otro lado, buscaba la cercanía física de forma casi inconsciente, quizás por la cantidad de hermanos que tenía y el hecho de que siempre estaban esperando solucionara cualquier pequeño desacuerdo, quizás porque su propio trabajo requería de un constante acercamiento.

Ese pequeño detalle era sólo un número en la larga lista de cosas en las cuales Will y Nico eran opuestos, lo que no dejaba de ser cómico y hasta casi irónico, pues esas ―esas muchas― diferencias no restaban cuánto se querían el uno al otro.

Sin embargo, esa pequeña discrepancia de opiniones sí había conseguido preocupar un poco a Will al principio de su relación, pues aunque no la encontraba molesta, sí le preocupaba que en algún momento olvidara que Nico prefería que no lo tocaran y rodeara los hombros del hijo de Hades o lo tomara de la mano sin el consentimiento del pelinegro, incomodándolo, o peor aún, haciéndole creer que no le importara cómo se sintiera él.

Cuando Will había voceado su inquietud, Lou lo había reprendido diciéndole que era un idiota y que, punto número uno, él era incapaz de no tomar los sentimientos de los demás antes de hacer cualquier cosa, y punto número dos, Nico sabía perfectamente que, si habían tardado tanto en concretar una relación había sido porque Nico creía que Will lo rechazaría si se le declaraba en tanto que el hijo de Apolo defendía que no quería forzar al integrante de la cabaña 13 a nada, lo cual había sido una tontería de la que el campamento al completo se reía. Nico no iba a rechazarlo. Sobre todo, si había alguien en el campamento a quien Nico permitía acercase físicamente además de su hermana, ese sin duda era Will Solace.

Para ser honestos, Lou tenía razón. Era una estupidez sopesar siquiera que Nico dudara del cariño que él le profesaba meramente porque en un desliz se le ocurriera algo tan común como abrazarlo.

Ese conocimiento, sin embargo, no impedía que el hijo de Apolo se sobresaltara cada vez que se sorprendía a sí mismo dirigiendo su brazo derecho hacia los hombros de Nico o sus labios hacia los del italiano sin antes haber pedido el conscientemente del susodicho, por más absurdo que eso sonara.

Tales preocupaciones se vieron cortadas de tajo una buena mañana cuando, en pleno pabellón del desayuno y sin razón aparente, Nico recargó el rostro sobre el hombro de Will, pasando por alto el hecho de que no sólo estaban en público, sino de que se encontraban frente a todo el campamento.

Con toda sinceridad, Will empezó a sudar frío, no porque la acción de Nico le resultara indeseada o el contacto desagradable, sino porque antes de lo que él quisiera o deseara, debía asegurarse de que Nico se encontraba cómodo con lo que estaba sucediendo.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―inquirió el hijo de Apolo, pensando que quizás el justificante a esa inopinada acción era un problema de salud.

Por toda respuesta, Nico asintió contra el hombro del rubio.

―No dormiste anoche, ¿verdad? ―continuó Will sin poder contenerse más y decidiendo rodear los hombros de Nico, atrayéndolo un poco más a él, gesto que fue reconocido con un murmullo apreciativo por parte del hijo de Hades.

―Te juro que no fue mi culpa ―afirmó Nico después de negar suavemente con la cabeza, sus orbes azabache cerrados, abandonado completamente a la confianza que tenía en el hijo de Apolo.

―Yo sé que no ―aseguró Will, presionando un casto beso en la frente de su novio, aunque no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante el pensamiento del chico que entonces descansaba en sus brazos solo a mitad de la noche, incapaz de confiar en que su mente no le jugaría una treta cruel, forzándose a no dormir por miedo a ello―. Sabes que si es así de malo podrías quedarte en la enfermería, ¿no es cierto? Puedo cambiar el turno de hoy en la noche con Aila o tal vez…

Sin embargo, Nico lo interrumpió encogiéndose de hombros, casi como diciendo que no importaba y que, al menos en ese preciso momento, estaba tratando de dormir.

Sin poder evitarlo, Will sintió cómo una cariñosa sonrisa escalaba a sus labios, mientras decidía regalarle a Nico al menos algo de descanso. Tratando de comunicarle al hijo de Hades que todo estaba bien y que él se encontraba a salvo, Will comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Nico, jugando con él de tal forma que primero enredaba un mechón de pelo alrededor en su índice y luego lo soltaba para volver a tomarlo.

Fue hasta después de un rato que Will se di cuenta de que ese pequeño gesto había cumplido su cometido, pues pronto Nico se encontró respirando más tranquilamente, hasta que se hubo dormido justo ahí, en mitad del bullicioso comedor del Campamento Mestizo.

Con una sonrisa que denotaba sincero cariño y sin detener sus menesteres, Will no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. En serio que era un idiota, siempre preocupado por semejantes fruslerías cuando Nico, tan directo y contundente, le demostraba siempre que no había necesidad de tal cosa.

* * *

 **¡Muy bien! Eso es el final del día uno, recuerden que esto estará por aquí hasta el próximo lunes así que, cuando menos, ¡tendremos mucho Solangelo para disfrutar! Los invito a buscar las otras historias que están siguiendo esta iniciativa y, por supuesto, ¡nos leemos mañana!**

 **En otras noticias, lamento estarlo publicando tan tarde, pero estoy en época de exámenes porque, claro está, la suerte nunca está de mi lado. Sin embargo, no se preocupen, publicaré una historia diaria como todos los demás. ;)**


	2. Nerviosismo y hermanos menores

**¡Hola de nuevo! Tarde otra vez, lo sé pero... exámenes... Como sea, tengo dos exámenes mañana pero no voy a dejar que eso tiña de tristeza este ambiente de festividad así que... ¡a leer Solaneglo!**

* * *

 ** _Miércoles-Día de la Familia_**

 ** _Nerviosismo y hermanos menores_**

* * *

Nico los había presentado hacía un tiempo, pero eso no hacía las cosas más sencillas.

Por todos los dioses, aún no se sentía del todo cómoda cuando se encontraba sola en el campamento griego como para que Hazel Levesque tuviera la energía de recordarse a sí misma que ese alegre hijo de Apolo era el novio de su hermano. Eso sin mencionar que los viajes sombra, por más que Nico la hubiera estado ayudando, seguían dejándola exhausta.

No se trataba de las preferencias románticas de su hermano, de eso estaba segura, pues hacía mucho que sabía de la sexualidad de Nico y no había permitido que algo tan pequeño como eso cambiara la manera en que veía a su hermano. Aun así, Hazel no podía evitar la vaga sensación de inconformidad que la invadía al estar tan cerca de Will.

Lo cierto era que quizás ese incómodo encuentro había sido culpa suya, pues Hazel se había aparecido en medio del Campamento Mestizo de buenas a primeras sin haber avisado a nadie, lo que quería decir que nadie la esperaba y, por tanto, Percy y Annabeth estaban en Nueva Roma, Jason y Piper habían ido a visitar al padre de la hija de Afrodita y Leo estaba en las fraguas con sus hermanos. Nico, igualmente, se encontraba en los dioses sabían dónde.

En definitiva, la próxima vez que planeara una visita enviaría a su hermano un Mensaje Iris.

Para como estaban las cosas en ese momento, Hazel se había dirigido a la Casa Grande para preguntar si alguien tenía idea de la ubicación de Nico, lugar en donde se encontró a Quirón ―quien la recibió efusivamente― y al hijo de Apolo, semidiós que le prometió la llevaría hasta su hermano si tan sólo le daba un par de minutos para terminar de hablar con el centauro. Decidiendo que no tenía nada que perder, Hazel esperó.

Fue hasta después, cuando hubieron salido de la Casa Grande y mientras se dirigían hacia la arena que esa sensación invadió a la joven, aunque Hazel se esforzó bastante por no permitir que ello se trasluciera en sus facciones.

Afortunadamente, el trayecto duró poco y pronto ambos semidioses se encontraron frente a la cabaña entera de Apolo, mientras ésta entrenaba. Por un momento, Hazel consideró reiterar que estaba buscando a Nico, pues no veía a su hermano por ninguna parte y, en cambio, podía distinguir a todos los hermanos de Will.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se fijaron en una cabellera oscura que sobresalía entre la multitud de rostros sonrientes y melenas claras: acuclillado para quedar a la altura de un niño rubio que no podía tener más de ocho años, Nico se ocupaba de corregir la postura del chico, enseñándole una y otra vez cómo debía sostener su espada para luego señalarle que lo atacara.

Sin poder contenerse, una sonrisa escaló a los labios de la joven.

―¿Y bien? ―inquirió de súbito el hijo de Apolo―. ¿No vas a decirme nada?

―Este… ¿gracias? ―murmuró Hazel apresuradamente tras parpadear un par de veces para salir de su ensimismamiento, acción que le valió una risa de cariño por parte del rubio.

―No, no me refería a eso ―sonrió Will―. Hace dos semanas Reyna vino a resolver no sé qué asunto con Quirón y antes de irse se aseguró de decirme que si se me ocurría meter la pata con Nico ella misma se iba a encargar de que sus perros me hicieran pedazos; pensé que tú querrías hacer algo así.

El primer impulso de Hazel fue reír; luego se dijo a sí misma que Reyna probablemente no había estado bromeando y su semblante se tornó serio de nueva cuenta, aunque ni siqueira la amenaza de la pretora borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

―Nico sabe cuidarse solo ―afirmó Hazel―. Si está contigo es porque confía en ti, ¿no es cierto? Además, él nunca interfirió en mi relación con Frank… creo ―añadió como en un segundo pensamiento; ni hablar, tendría que preguntarle al hijo de Marte si su hermano había ido a hablarle sobre soldados esqueléticos.

―Con el carácter de Nico no me sorprendería ―apuntó Will. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, Hazel se encogió de hombros―. Por si eso fuera poco, Nico te quiere lo suficiente como para enemistarse con cierto romano cambia-formas que conozco.

Si Hazel debía tomar esa afirmación como una ofensa o como una broma, no lo hizo y, por el contrario, sólo pudo ensanchar su sonrisa.

―Lo sé ―asintió, sintiendo sus ojos suavizarse mientras veía a su hermano dejarse vencer por el niño al que estaba entrenando antes de que le sonriera genuinamente al pequeño hijo de Apolo, quien parecía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo―. Y yo a él.

―Créeme, lo sé mejor que nadie ―afirmo Will, sacándola nuevamente de sus cavilaciones antes de que ambos se sumergieran en un agradable silencio, mientras se permitían observar a Nico levantarse del suelo y sacudirse el polvo de sus ropas para luego revolver los cabellos rubios del chico contra el que acababa de combatir.

―¿Son tus hermanos? ―inquirió Hazel finalmente, cayendo en la cuenta por primera vez de la sonrisa despistada con la que Will miraba a Nico.

―¿Qué? ¿Ellos? Sí, sí, son mis hermanos ―respondió el rubio atropelladamente―. Ese de ahí es Julian ―apuntó al niño contra el que acababa de pelear Nico, quien ya se hacía a un lado para dejarle espacio a una chica algo mayor que había estado en la fila para entrenar con Nico―. Los siguientes son Aila, Nathan y Natasha ―son mellizos―, Emma y Daniel.

―De cuerdo ―murmuró la hija de Plutón, sabiendo que sólo recordaría un par de nombres tras semejante bombardeo―. ¿Es tu cabaña completa?

―No, son menos de la mitad ―rió Will, mirando con orgullo a sus hermanos menores―. Los demás están en la cancha de voleibol.

―¿Es en serio? ¿Ni siqueira… ni siquiera son la mitad?

―Son muchos nombres, ¿no es cierto? ―ofreció Will, reconociendo la mirada de sorpresa de la joven romana; aún algo atontada, Hazel sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza―. Yo pensaba lo mismo; luego me hicieron líder de cabaña y tuve que aprendérmelos.

―Durante toda mi vida fui hija única. Sólo tengo un hermano ―replicó Hazel, como si eso explicara todo.

―Me crié como hijo único ―dijo Will encogiéndose de hombros―. Es decir, soy hijo único, por parte de mi madre, al menos, pero, ya lo sabes, aquí no se hacen ese tipo de separaciones. Si está en tu cabaña, es tu hermano sin importar que sólo compartan la mitad de los genes. O aunque sea de la otra forma de tu padre divino, al parecer.

Entendiendo por primera vez a lo que Will se refería, Hazel asintió.

Quizás no sabía lo que era tener una cabaña llena, pero verdaderamente no podía imaginarse a sí misma refiriéndose a Nico como su "medio hermano", aunque eso fuera, y si Will quería a sus compañeros de cabaña la mitad de lo que ella quería a Nico, seguramente el hijo de Apolo se sentía igual que ella.

―¿Debo suponer entonces que mi hermano es ahora el entrenador de lucha con espada de tu cabaña o algo así? ―interrogó Hazel, ante lo que Will sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

―No, no, en teoría yo debería estar ahí. El verdadero entrenador es Sherman, hermano de Clarisse, pero se lesionó la semana pasado y ahora se supone que los líderes de cabaña se encarguen hasta que se recupere sólo que…

―Déjame adivinar ―lo interrumpió Hazel―. ¿No eres muy versado con la espada?

―¡Soy un médico de emergencia! ¡No se supone que sepa pelear! ―se quejó Will, elevando ambos brazos para fingir un berrinche.

Sorprendida por la súbita efusividad, Hazel arqueó una ceja, sin poder contener la risa ante la cómica escena, sonido ante el cual Nico se giró finalmente hacia ellos, como si acabara de notar su presencia, lo cual probablemente era así, decidió la joven romana cuando vio iluminarse el rostro de su hermano.

―¡Hazel! ―le saludó el hijo de Hades, apenas recordando envainar su espada antes de envolverla en un apretado abrazo.

―Hola a ti también ―replicó la romana tan pronto Nico se separó de ella, mientras se paraba de puntillas para besar la frente de su hermano.

―¡No sabía que vendrías! ―se defendió Nico con una sonrisa, ante lo que Hazel se encogió de hombros.

―Si hubieras sabido no habría sido una sorpresa ―replicó ella, dándose a sí misma un momento para sonreír bajo la mirada cargada de aprecio de su hermano. Eso, al menos, antes de que Will los interrumpiera.

―Oh, y así termina todo, ¿no es cierto? ―se quejó Will, colocando el dorso de su mano derecha sobre su frente como una damisela de película antigua―. ¡Me ignoras por una chica guapa!

―Disculpa ―masculló Nico rodando los ojos ante la exageración de su novio mientras rodeaba los hombros de Hazel, como para asegurarse de que ella realmente estaba ahí―. Es sólo que a ti puedo verte diario y Hazel es una aparición especial ―concluyó, estrechando a su hermana con un poco más de fuerza.

A su vez, la joven romana se sintió sonrojar ante el cumplido, aunque aprovechó para ocultar el rostro en el cuello de su hermano mientras contenía la risa.

―¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? ―inquirió Nico.

―Un par de días ―replicó la chica―. Debo estar de vuelta para pasado mañana.

―Yo te llevaré de regreso ―prometió el hijo de Hades―. Además, te quedas justo para el juego de captura la bandera de mañana ―añadió en un segundo pensamiento.

―Déjame adivinar, ¿nuestra cabaña está en el equipo de la cabaña de Apolo? ―cuestionó Hazel, gesto que obligó a Nico a desviar la mirada.

―¿Qué quieres que te diga? La otra opción era la cabaña de Hermes.

―¡Hey! ―se quejó Will, aunque ambos hermanos lo ignoraron.

―Digamos que debo aprovechar que de todas maneras voy a estar entrenando a estos chicos ―sonrió Nico, con algo que a Hazel le pareció orgullo. Como si hubiera estado esperando, justo en ese momento Julian salió de la arena para colocarse junto a Nico y jalar del borde de su remera negra.

―Nico, ¿vas a regresar o no? ―le inquirió, sin reconocer la presencia de la romana o siquiera la de su propio hermano.

―Gusto en verte también ―ironizó Will ante la indiferencia del menor.

―Saluda ―lo reprendió Nico al tiempo que revolvía el cabello del recién llegado.

Con una mueca que más de desagrado era de impaciencia, Julian giró sobre sus talones para encarar a Will y a Hazel.

―Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Will ―concluyó, volviéndose a Hazel―. Tú debes ser la hermana de Nico, hola. Entonces, Nico, ¿vas a volver?

―Mucho cuidado. Hazel va a estar en nuestro equipo para el juego de mañana, te conviene agradarle ―argumentó Nico, lo cual hizo que Julian le dedicara una segunda mirada a la chica antes de decidir que no, no era de su interés y volverse a Nico nuevamente.

―¿Entonces…? ―repitió, parpadeando más veces de las necesarias con bastante rapidez para atraer la atención de Nico.

―Voy en un momento, campeón ―replicó el hijo de Hades con una sonrisa torcida, respuesta que al parecer Julian aprobaba, pues de inmediato asintió con efusividad para luego correr de vuelta a la arena―. ¡Y dile a Natasha que quiero verla combatiendo cuando regrese! ―ordenó por sobre su hombro, aunque el joven semidiós ya no lo escuchaba.

―No esperaba eso ―dejó escapar Hazel con la incredulidad de quien ha sido sorprendida gratamente, lanzándole una última mirada al emocionado miembro de la cabaña 7 que acababa de dirigirse a su hermano, el gran y temido Rey de los Fantasmas, tan confianzudamente, como si Nico no fuera uno de los semidioses más poderosos del siglo, como si no pensara en la fuerza de Nico cuando lo miraba ni en su destreza en batalla; como ella suponía que se veía cuando hablaba con su hermano.

Julian parecía demasiado pequeño como para haber participado en la guerra contra Gea de dos años antes, decidió Hazel, lo cual probablemente significaba que Julian no sabía nada del oscuro pasado del hijo de Hades. Sin embargo, si Hazel debía ser honesta… la manera en como Nico le había respondido al joven hijo de Apolo, sin rastro de molestia, sin fastidio, casi con… con aprecio, con cariño, la hacía pensar que, más que nada, Nico estaba disfrutando del tiempo que pasaba con la cabaña de Apolo al completo y no sólo con el líder de ella.

Hazel se sintió henchir de orgullo.

―¿Qué te puedo decir? Will me obliga a ayudarlo con sus hermanos ―argumentó Nico, aunque la sonrisa de su rostro lo desmentía.

―¿Ellos o yo? ―bromeó Will, apuntando a los susodichos semidioses que se entretenían en la lejanía mientras esperaban la vuelta de Nico.

―Que tú apestes como entrenador no es mi culpa ―continuó Nico sin piedad―. Además, son bastante convincentes.

―¡Soy un médico de guerra! ―repitió el rubio, fingiendo exasperación.

―La última vez que revisé yo no era entrenador particular u aquí estoy ―se justificó el hijo de Hades, ante lo que su novio sólo rodó los ojos―. Me alegra que estés aquí ―continuó Nico, volviéndose a su propia hermana.

―A mí también ―asintió Hazel y luego, sin saber muy bien por qué, se encontró añadiendo:―. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a entrenar a los chicos en el estilo romano.

De acuerdo, quizás no había sido su idea más brillante, pero con total honestidad, ni siquiera Hazel misma sabía por qué había dicho eso.

Por todos los dioses, a Nico no le gustaba la idea de que ella tuviera que saber combatir, menos aún le gustaría que entrenara a otros a hacerlo. Sin embargo, la hija de Plutón pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada de qué arrepentirse, pues nada más terminar ella de hablar notó la genuina ilusión que brillaba en los ojos de su hermano.

―¿De verdad harías eso? Sería estupendo ―replicó él, esperando a que Hazel asintiera de buena gana antes de agregar:―. Gracias. Eres la mejor.

―¿Pensé que yo era el mejor? ―los interrumpió Will, sonriendo.

―Ella es la mejor. Tú estás bien ―argumentó Nico con fingido fastidio, ante lo cual Hazel se encontró riendo con entusiasmo, olvidando si quiera que hacía tan poco tiempo había pensado que estar con Will sería incómodo. ¿Por qué en el Olimpo había estado tan preocupada? Cualquier cosa ―o persona, en ese caso― que hiciera su hermano lucir tan relajado y tan tranquilo iba bien con ella.

―Tú eres el mejor ―aseguró Hazel con verdadero cariño, sintiéndose sonrojar cuando los ojos de Nico se suavizaron al mirarla.

Y, con algo de sorpresa, Hazel se dio cuenta de que no necesitaban más palabras. Eso, además de que verdaderamente deseaba ayudar en el entrenamiento de la cabaña 7, con el estúpido juego de captura la bandera, a contar pastillas en la enfermería aunque fuera, pero todo con tal de ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano.

Verdaderamente, ¿por qué había estado tan preocupada?

* * *

 **Bueno, como ya saben, hoy es el Día de la Familia, y bueno, desde que escribí "Amores y sustos", capítulo 9 de una historia Solangelo llamada "La luz más allá de la oscuridad" me quedé con la imagen mental de Nico pasando tiempo con los hermanos menores de Will, al punto de que los hijos de Apolo lo terminan viendo como uno más de su cabaña. Agregar a un niño pequeño pidiéndole ayuda a Nico, sin miedo, sin desprecio, sencillamente era demasiado bueno como para ignorarlo. Hazel fue un pequeño detalle porque no podía escribir algo que incluyera "familia" y "Nico" sin que ella estuviera presente.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y... ¡nos leemos mañana!**


	3. Chicos del siglo XXI

**Comencemos con algunas explicaciones: primero que nada, cuando estaba planeando la semana, esta idea vino de forma espontánea y fue una de las que más me gustaron. Es que, vamos, los dioses no tienen nada bueno que hacer, así que supongo que espiar a sus hijos debe ser una cosa bastante interesante.**

 **Aún no leo nada del día de hoy (de hecho, voy algo atrasada porque ayer no leí por estudiar para mis exámenes), pero así sin saber supongo que varias personas escogieron a Afrodita como su "diosa metiche", lo cual es bastante válido y tiene sentido porque, qué va, es la diosa del amor. Sin embargo, yo quería escribir algo con alguien más porque bueno sí, se aman, pero creo que una parte de mí quería expresar que _todos_ los dioses aman al Solangelo, no sólo Afrodita.**

 **Entonces pensé en Perséfone. Todos los que me conocen lo saben, Perséfone es una de mis diosas favoritas y la verdad me encanta la relación que he creado con ella y Nico, buscando siempre darle al hijo de Hades una familia amorosa y a Perséfone algo de protagonismo. Pero decidí no hacerlo porque... a mi Perséfone, a esa diosa linda y amable ya la conocen y quería sorprenderlos con alguien más, en forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que ustedes han hecho por mí y lo mucho que me han apoyada así que... ¡reciban a Hestia, mi "diosa metiche"!**

* * *

 _Jueves-Dioses metiches_

 _Chicos del siglo XXI_

* * *

Para ser muy sinceros, eran pocos los semidioses que se tomaban el tiempo de sentarse y conversar con Hestia, lo cual, en la muy honesta opinión de Nico di Angelo, era una verdadera lástima, pues la diosa era de lo más agradable.

Esa, por lo menos, había sido su idea hasta entonces, aunque a últimas fechas Hestia parecía bastante dispuesta a molestarlo y no dejarlo descansar ni un momento.

Todo había empezado tras la guerra contra Gea, cuando Nico había tomado la costumbre de sentarse a la mesa con la cabaña de Apolo.

Para tener la edad que tenía, Hestia algunas veces semejaba más a una adolescente que a una divinidad milenaria y prueba de ellos era que durante los últimos seis meses la diosa no había dejado de prorrumpir en nerviosas risillas cada vez que Will le dirigía la palabra al hijo de Hades.

―Te lo aseguro, entre él y yo no hay nada ―repitió Nico por lo que parecía ser la enésima vez pero quizás no era sino la tercera.

―Eso es porque no te das cuenta de cómo te ve. Ni de cómo lo miras tú a él ―argumentó la diosa, que se había aparecido bajo la forma de una joven de alrededor de catorce años, lo cual era corroborado por su actuar como adolescente.

―No hay nada, Hestia, te lo estoy diciendo ―volvió a decir el joven con un encogimiento de hombros.

―¡Vamos, hasta yo puedo ver que es guapo!

―Hestia, creo que los tres mil años como doncella te están haciendo efecto, yo-

―¡No me ignores! ¡Respóndeme! ¿A que es guapo ese hijo de Apolo? Bueno, Apolo es guapo, aunque no muy listo, ¿te dije que una vez quiso casarse conmigo? ―rebatió Hestia, lanzando grandes aspavientos al aire.

―Y por eso juraste permanecer virgen, me sé esa historia, así que no eres quién para hablarme de amores ―concluyó él.

―¡Responde!

―Pues no, qué va, no es que no sea guapo, es sólo que… es sólo que… ―se interrumpió a sí mismo, sonrojándose levemente al tiempo que desviaba la mirada.

― ¿Ves? ¿Ves lo que te digo? ―replicó la diosa―. ¡Claro que te gusta!

―Aunque fuera así y, aclaro, no es así, Hestia, es imposible que él-

―Oh, ¡por las barbas de Saturno! ¡No has visto cómo te mira, te estoy diciendo que-!

―Suficiente ―silenció Nico con una risilla nerviosa tan pronto vio a Will acercarse a ellos sorteando el pequeño laberinto de mesas y adolescentes bulliciosos que llenaban el comedor.

―¡Hazme caso! ―murmuró Hesita entre dientes una última vez antes de sonreírle radiantemente al recién llegado, que de inmediato los rodeó a ambos por los hombros.

―Creo que no están contentos de verme ―bromeó Will―. ¿Se puede saber de qué hablaban?

―¡De nada! ―se apresuró a responder Nico mientras sentía su rostro encenderse de rojo.

―¡Del clima! ―lo secundó Hestia con una sonrisa.

―Del buen clima del Campamento Mestizo, qué interesante ―se burló el hijo de Apolo, ignorando el sonrojo de Nico.

―Sí y casi tan sorprendente como tu presencia ―ironizó el pelinegro―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Menuda bienvenida ―se quejó Will, fingiendo que la indiferencia de Nico le había dolido, aunque la enorme sonrisa en rostro lo desmentía―. ¿No puede uno venir a buscar viejos amigos sólo para conversar? ―ante la ceja arqueada de Nico, Will sólo ensanchó su sonrisa―. Quirón está convocando una reunión de líderes de cabaña.

―¿Y? ―lo inquirió el joven.

―Y tú eres el líder de una cabaña.

―Por, no sé, ¿un integrante?

―Como sea, Nico, tienes que estar ahí ―rebatió el rubio antes de desviar la mirada bruscamente―. Además, me preguntaba si, no sé… ¿te gustaría sentarte junto a mí?

―¿Qué?

―Quiero decir, no tienes que hacerlo pero… si quieres…

―Claro que sí ―asintió Nico, tomando el brazo derecho de Will y arrastrándolo lejos de Hestia en dirección a la Casa Grande antes de que la diosa tuviera la oportunidad de decir nada aunque no antes de que viera la sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de la centenaria mujer.

No, era en serio. Entre Will y él no había nada. De verdad. Hestia necesitaba un novio o un pasatiempo o… o lentes o algo, pero, sinceramente, entre Will Solace y Nico di Angelo no había nada de nada.

–*–*–

Hestia, por supuesto, no estaba equivocada, para algo debían de servirle las décadas que tenía, ¡menudo terco era Nico!

Esos dos estaban prendados el uno del otro y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Claro que, quizás, sólo ella tenía el tiempo suficiente como para notarlo. Aunque, con toda sinceridad, bastaba con ver la manera en que los ojos de Nico se suavizaban cuando veía al hijo de Apolo o la forma en que el rostro de Will se iluminaba cuando el pelinegro asentía a sus preguntas; Hestia sabía que Nico realmente no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo y meramente decía que sí porque era el hijo de Apolo quien preguntaba.

Bastaba con ver que Nico aceptaba pasar tiempo con la cabaña 7 al completo con tal de robar algunos minutos en compañía del joven, al tiempo que a Will no le importaba perderse uno o dos entrenamientos con sus hermanos si eso significaba que estaría un rato más junto a Nico.

Sin embargo, Hestia sabía mejor que nadie que Nico nunca se atrevería a dar el primer paso en hacer pública su declaración del afecto que sentía por Will, lo mismo que el hijo de Apolo se había abstenido de hacerlo por temor a perder cualquier mínima oportunidad que tuviera con Nico.

Ni hablar, tendría que hacer algo ella, que para algo había acumulado sabiduría por tantos siglos.

–*–*–

Fue pocos días después del pequeño incidente con Nico que Hestia decidió finalmente hablar con Will. Claro que estadísticamente, era común verla hablar con el hijo de Hades, mientras que las otras cabañas… tendían a pasarla un poco por alto; quizás parecería extraño si, de buenas a primeras, llamaba a Will para conversar con él.

A pesar de ello, al final se convenció de que estaba siendo paranoica y, nada más terminada la cena llamó a Will para que se acercara, aprovechando que el hijo de Apolo estaba solo, pues la cabaña de Ares le había pedido a Nico supliera a Sherman como el entrenador.

―Will, ¿cierto? ―comenzó Hestia una vez que el joven se puso a la par con ella, a pesar de que naturalmente sabía quién era el rubio y no sólo por Nico, sino porque conocía al dedillo a todos los semidioses del campamento.

―Exacto, señora. ¿Necesita ayuda con algo? ―ofreció Will con una sonrisa.

―¿No puede una desear hablar con viejos amigos de vez en cuando? ―contraatacó la diosa antes de tornarse seria―. De acuerdo, quizás hay motivos ocultos, pero te aseguro que me agradas, hijo de Apolo.

―Tomaré eso como un cumplido, Hestia, sólo porque usted me agrada también.

―Sea ―asintió ella―. Lo que quería decirte, jovencito, es que sé que estás interesado en un buen amigo mío.

―¿Interesado? ¡Le aseguro que no tengo idea de lo que habla! ―afirmó el rubio. Hestia sólo suspiro, los jóvenes de este siglo…

―Claro que sí, muchacho, que me doy cuenta de cómo lo miras ―rebatió Hestia, pensando que, si Will era la mitad de obstinado que Nico esos dos nunca llegarían a nada―. Estoy hablando de Nico di Angelo ―ofreció, dándose cuenta de que usar indirectas en ese momento no la llevaría muy lejos.

―¡Oh! ¡Oh, oh! ¡Él! ―tartamudeó el hijo de Apolo, encontrando súbitamente las palmas de sus manos en extremo interesantes, aunque quizás sólo quería ocultar su sonrojo de la sonriente diosa―. Yo… él y yo… quiero decir...

―Sí, bueno, puedes ahorrarte la parte en la que me dices que no es cierto y que no te le quedas viendo como un pasmarote durante la cena porque tú y yo sabemos que sí es así ―lo cortó Hestia con algo que era casi malicia.

―Yo… quiero decir… no digo que no lo haga, pero él-

―Él hace exactamente lo mismo cuando trabajas en la enfermería, como si vendar caídas de la montaña de lava fuera lo más sorprendente que ha visto ―aseguró ella rodando los ojos.

―¿Es verdad eso?

―Por supuesto que sí, muchacho, ¿por qué otra razón estaría aquí hablando contigo? ―ironizó la diosa―. Ahora, el problema es que el testarudo de Nico se niega a invitarte a salir porque piensa que estoy imaginándome cosas, menudo crío, como si no hubiera vivido lo suficiente como para reconocer estas cosas, ¿de qué-?

―¿Invitarlo a salir? ―cuestionó Will con extrañeza.

―Sí, eso dije. ¿No es eso lo que hacen ustedes los jóvenes ahora, salir? Quiero decir, en mis tiempos las cosas eran distintas, pero ahora ustedes pueden sólo tomar un autobús y marchar al cine o a tomar un helado, incluso-

―¿Te refieres a salir, salir él y yo, juntos? ―la interrumpió Will de nueva cuenta.

―No, con su mascota el elefante. ¡Claro que hablo de que salgan los dos juntos! Aunque, considerándolo bien ―añadió pensativamente―, Nico tiene un perro del tamaño de un puesto de hot-dogs, así que quizás sacarlo a pasear contaría como una cita.

Esa vez, sin embargo, fue Hestia misma la que detuvo su discurso de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que Will parecía listo para desmayarse.

Oh, por las barbas de Taumante*, ¿qué estaba mal con los chicos de este siglo?

–*–*–

Tomó bastante tiempo, mucha paciencia, algunas inhalaciones profundas y, sobre todo, bastante del cariño que Hestia le tenía a Nico pero, finalmente, un par de meses después, la diosa del hogar logró convencer al hijo de Apolo de que la debía invitar a Nico a salir, aunque fuera hasta el árbol que dividía al campamento del mundo mortal, primeramente porque ambos querían y, en segundo lugar, si él no lo hacía, Hestia personalmente se encargaría de que lo hicieran, incluso si eso significaba atarlos a una roca en medio del bosque hasta que ordenaran sus ideas y confesaran sus sentimientos.

Por fortuna, Will entendió que Hestia hablaba seriamente alrededor de la tercera amenaza por parte de la diosa y decidió no arriesgarse.

Al final de cuentas, Hesita sólo buscaba el bien mayor, y cuando Will por fin se atrevió a ofrecerle a Nico mostrarle la ciudad de Nueva York y el hijo de Hades aceptara, nadie en todo el campamento ―o la ciudad― se sintió más orgulloso que ella, quien con su mente maestra y varios siglos de práctica había orquestado el encuentro de esa pareja.

En verdad, esos chicos del siglo XXI, ¿qué harían sin una diosa tan entregada como ella?

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Trabajar con Hestia fue de lo más divertido. Simplemente... es una diosa muy querida para mí y ella... bueno, me encanta la relación que tiene con Nico. Sencillamente no pude detenerme.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y... ¡nos vemos mañana!**

 **PD: *Taumante era un dios antiguo del mar.**


	4. Accidentes y finales inesperados

**Ni siquiera se les ocurra decirme que es tardísimo porque ya lo sé. Sin embargo, aún tengo cerca de 50 minutos para publicar esto y que siga siendo 28 de octubre, así que cállense todos.**

 **Bueno, como saben, no soy una gran admiradora de los AU's. Hasta ahora, he escrito cuatro, uno para la Semana Jaylos, otro para la Semana Malec, uno más como regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermana ("De preguntas sin respuesta y héroes", otro Solangelo) y, finalmente, este. En general, este género en particular no me gusta, pero cuando estaba planeando la Semana Solangelo mi hermana insistió... la otra opción era un crossover (que tampoco me encantan, pero bueno...) así que, si les gustó esta dinámica, agradézcanselo a mi hermana.**

* * *

 ** _Viernes-Universos alternos_**

 ** _Accidentes y finales inesperados_**

* * *

Todo había empezado como un día normal. Bueno, normal para los estándares de Nico di Angelo, lo cual no era normal en absoluto.

Para ser sinceros, no era culpa de Nico, sino de la estúpida empresa familiar para la que trabajaba porque, por supuesto, _El Olimpo_ debía dedicarse a cazar fantasmas y espectros, ¿por qué no?

Ese no era el problema, ese ni siquiera había sido el problema, pues hacía años que Nico se había incorporado a la empresa de la familia, encargándose de algunas cacerías por su cuenta y entrenando a sus primos de menor edad, cosas que hasta entonces había desempeñado sin problema alguno.

Detalle que, al parecer, estaba a punto de cambiar.

El primer indicio de que las cosas saldrían mal fue la llamada misma que solicitaba su presencia en una casa de los suburbios de Nueva York.

No era que el joven al teléfono le hubiera sido irrespetuoso ni que pareciera uno de esos clientes difíciles de complacer; todo lo contrario, había pedido informes y hecho preguntas sin llegar a ser encajoso sólo para después solicitar sus servicios.

El problema no era el cliente en sí mismo, sino lo que ese joven rubio le estaba pidiendo en ese momento.

Nico había tenido muchos clientes; clientes difíciles, clientes indecisos, clientes incrédulos; ancianas que no estaban seguras de creer en espíritus pero que aun así lo llamaban y familias aterradas que querían su casa de vuelta.

Lo que no había visto nunca era a un cliente que quisiera quedarse en la casa mientras él buscaba y se encargaba del fantasma.

―Señor Solace, por favor sea prudente. No es una buena idea que usted-

―No, no, Nico… tu nombre es Nico, ¿verdad? Espero que este sea el único exorcismo que tenga que pedir en mi vida, así que por lo menos quiero verlo.

Rodando los ojos, Nico trató de explicar que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era un exorcismo, sino que la empresa de su familia se había distinguido por no enfocarse en simplemente desaparecer al espíritu ―que inevitablemente "reaparecería" en otro sitio y de un muy mal humor, además―, sino que lo estudiaban, y hacían todo lo posible por ayudarlo. Un fantasma, al final de cuentas, era un alma en pena, un espíritu que tenía una cuenta pendiente y no podía descansar en paz. Su trabajo era encontrar qué detenía a ese espectro en la tierra y resolverlo.

Eso, al parecer, era mucho para que la mente del atolondrado Will Solace comprendiera.

Para ser honesto, Nico tenía prisa y no quería perder más tiempo discutiendo por una tontería; si el joven quería quedase, que se quedara; después de todo, Nico sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca había tenido un accidente y podía realizar su trabajo con o sin espectadores.

Eso sí, él no se haría responsable de lo que el rubio viera; si el solecito ese quería quedarse era bajo su propio riesgo.

Horas después, Nico pensaría que había tomado una decisión errónea, pero entonces ya sería algo tarde para arrepentimientos.

Ocurrió demasiado rápido y ni siquiera fue culpa del fantasma.

Sucedió que el espíritu era un simple _poltergeist_ * que se encontraba un poco perdido y necesitaba indicaciones. Con toda honestidad, este podría haber sido uno de sus trabajos más rápidos y sencillos.

Pero no, claro que no, porque las cosas, cuando él se encontraba presente, tendían a complicarse un poco.

El problema fue Solace que, de pie junto al marco de la puerta de la habitación, no tuvo el suficiente sentido común como para apartarse y dejarle sitio al _poltergeist_. O quizás lo correcto sería decir que no recordó la cualidad incorpórea de los espectros sino hasta que tuvo al ser casi encima y, sobresaltado, el impacto lo hizo retroceder con demasiada rapidez como para detenerse a reflexionar en el hecho de que estaba parado junto a las escaleras de un segundo piso y, por lo tanto, nada más evadir al espíritu… terminó cayendo por las escaleras.

«No es posible», pensó Nico mientras se apresuraba a salir del cuarto para ver al rubio rebotar del último escalón al tiempo que el espíritu abandonaba la propiedad atravesando ―literalmente― la puerta de la propiedad sin mayores contratiempos.

―Em… ¿te encuentras bien? ―gritó desde el piso superior; para su sorpresa, Solace empezó a reír.

―He tenido mejores momentos ―replicó el joven, riendo de buena gana; en definitiva, si Nico hubiera sido el accidentado, se hubiera encontrado fúrico en lugar de risueño―. ¿Te importaría llamar una ambulancia? Creo que me rompí una pierna.

―¿Cómo sabes eso? ―cuestionó Nico antes de morderse la lengua como recordatorio de que debía intentar ser amable.

―Soy estudiante de medicina ―respondió Will―. Y aunque no es una fractura expuesta, mi pierna se ve bastante mal.

Con un suspiro, Nico comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras llamaba al número de emergencias.

Los siguientes diez minutos fueron invertidos en una conversación incómoda y en silencios aún más incomodos hasta que, por fin, los paramédicos arribaron.

A esas alturas, Nico estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto el pago por su trabajo con tal de irse a su casa.

Sus planes, sin embargo, se vieron truncados cuando el paramédico le pidió subir a la ambulancia, pues necesitaban a alguien responsable por el paciente.

En vano intentó Nico explicar que él no tenía nada que ver con el muchacho y que tenía mejores cosas que hacer; los paramédicos tenían prisa y básicamente lo arrastraron al vehículo, eso era cierto pero, sobre todo, lo que verdaderamente hizo al joven decidirse en favor de abordar la ambulancia, fue la mirada del rubio cuando le dijo: «Disculpa, Nico, debes creer que soy un estúpido pero, ¿te importaría acompañarme al hospital?»

Dicho y hecho, Solace tenía la pierna rota, así que las próximas dos horas de la vida de Nico di Angelo fueron invertidas en la sala de espera del hospital de la ciudad.

―Repíteme otra vez, Solace, ¿por qué estoy aquí? ―inquirió Nico con desgana una vez que el rubio estuvo enyesado y ellos sentados a la entrada del hospital.

―Porque tu camioneta está en mi casa, estamos lejos y no tengo dinero con qué pagarte, así que esperamos a Kayla, mi hermana, para que puedas irte a casa ―replicó el joven con una radiante sonrisa.

Incapaz de decir nada, Nico sólo soltó un gruñido que el otro chico correspondió con una risa poco contenida.

Treinta minutos más tarde una muchacha rubia y con aspecto de prisa se apeó de un Jeep color violeta para dirigirse hacia ellos a grandes zancadas.

―¡William Solace! ―bramó ante siquiera de llegar a su altura―. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

―Hola, Kayla, también es un gusto verte ―saludó el joven tranquilamente antes de apuntar a su compañero―. Él es Nico di Angelo, el cazafantasmas, y se ha portado como un verdadero caballero tras que yo-

―Encantada de conocerte, Nico, cariño, disculpa los contratiempos. Prometo darte una propina razonable ―asintió la joven, dedicándole a Nico apenas una mirada antes de volverse a su hermano―. En cuanto a ti, ¡deberías estar avergonzado! ¡Provocarle todos estos problemas a un pobre chico!

―¡Ya me disculpé con Nico! ―se defendió Will―. Además, ¡me tropecé!

―Sí, ya me di cuenta ―bufó la joven, aunque tan sólo había terminado de hablar sonrió con el mismo brillo de su hermano.

Sorpresivamente, cuando ayudó a Will a levantarse y le acercó las muletas que una enfermera asiática había dejado cerca para cuando tuviera que irse, Kayla dejó de lado su sarcasmo para que se tiñera de preocupación mientras sostenía los artefactos para ayudar a Will a ponerse en pie.

―Denme un segundo, que iré a pagar los desmanes de este idiota ―se excusó Kayla, adentrándose en el hospital lo que, por supuesto, dejaba a Nico a cargo de Will y por etiqueta lo obligaba a ayudar al rubio a subir a la camioneta. En definitiva, ¿qué podía ir mejor?

Para cuando Kayla volvió y todos estuvieron montados en su auto, el trayecto a la comenzó algo silencioso, pero nada más entrar en confianza, Kayla empezó a acribillarlos con su animada conversación; incómodo, Nico intentó fundirse con el asiento trasero y la ventana del auto, mientras Will ocupaba el del copiloto, aunque eso no lo libró de las preguntas de la rubia.

―Entonces, ¿dices que tu familia ha estado trabajando en esto por años? ―inquirió ella de manera distraída mientras daba una vuelta con demasiada brusquedad para el gusto de Nico.

―Un par de generaciones ―masculló el chico.

―Apuesto a que debe ser interesante. Sin oficinas, sin que se vuelva tediosa la repetición, sin-

―¡Ni siquiera trabajas en una oficina! ―se quejó Will haciendo un aspaviento.

Y así transcurrió el recorrido, entre comentarios que hacía Kayla y de los que después ella misma se reía y preguntas incómodas dirigidas a Nico que luego Will intentaba desviar con la mejor intención de no hacer sufrir más al pobre muchacho.

Cuando por fin el joven cazafantasmas vio la casa del par de sonrientes rubios aparecer en la distancia, Nico se sintió listo para salir del auto en ese mismo instante, aunque fuera por la ventana, con tal de escapar del extraño par.

Eso, por supuesto, no fue lo que sucedió.

Como persona civilizada, Nico esperó a que Kayla se estacionara frente a la casa antes de apearse del automóvil y esperar pacientemente al lado de la entrada principal. Es más, incluso ayudó a sostener la puerta del coche para que Kayla le pasara a Will sus muletas.

Sí, lo estaba haciendo muy bien, ahora, si Kayla y Will pudieran apurarse para que él volviera a casa…

―¡Muy bien! ―aplaudió Kayla tan pronto su hermano hubo alcanzado a cruzar la puerta de entrada―. Ahora dame un momento mientras voy por mi cartera. Por favor entretén a nuestro invitado y trata de no romperte la otra pierna ―ordenó mientras se apresuraba escaleras arriba en busca de, Nico supuso, su monedero.

―¿Qué? ¿No llevabas dinero encima? ―acusó Will―. ¡No puedes andar por la vida siendo así de descuidada!

―¡Mira quién habla! ―gritó la joven distraídamente desde el piso superior. Honestamente, Nico tenía que reconocer que ella llevaba la razón―. Además, llevaba una tarjeta de crédito, ¿cómo crees que pagué tu cuenta en el hospital?

Segundos después, Kayla había regresado, dinero en mano y, fiel a su palabra, la cantidad que le ofreció al cazafantasmas era mucho mayor a la que Will y él habían acordado como pago por sus servicios durante su charla telefónica.

―Me alegra mucho que hayas… ¡teléfono*! ―comenzó a despedirse Kayla antes de sentir el aparato vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón―. ¡Will! ¡Es papá!

―¡Pues contéstale! ―la reprendió su hermano.

―¡Claro, claro! ¿Bueno…? ―asintió la joven, una vez compuesta―. ¿Qué? Sí, sí, perfecto, el chico-

―Nico ―la cortó Will.

―Sí, Nico, llegó temprano y no hubo ningún problema, sí… Un momento ―interrumpió ella―. Will, me está preguntando si no ha explotado la casa, ¿qué le digo?

―¡No le digas que casi me mato! ―se apresuró a responder él, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

―Me debes una ―amenazó ella antes despedirse de Nico con un movimiento de su muñeca y adentrarse en la casa, asintiendo a lo que fuera que su padre estaba preguntando en el teléfono. Honestamente, Nico no sabía por qué seguía ahí, a la entrada de la casa de esa familia de locos.

―Esto… escucha, Nico, lamento mucho todo este escándalo ―ofreció Will tras un momento de silencio.

«Y qué lo digas» pensó el cazafantasmas rodando los ojos mentalmente.

―Y bueno, espero no tener más problemas con fantasmas escandalosos ―continuó el rubio―. Si eso sucede prometo que no me quedaré a ver nada, aprendí mi lección, pero… no sé, si alguna vez necesitas un médico o te apetece salir, llámame, ¿de acuerdo? ―ofreció al tiempo que le extendía un arrugado pedazo de papel con un número telefónico escrito.

Sin saber por qué, Nico lo tomó y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

―Ha sido un honor conocerte y lamento haber complicado tu día con mi accidente ―continuó el rubio, dedicándole otra de sus dolorosamente radiantes sonrisas.

―Ha sido un honor conocerte ―asintió Nico―. Aunque encuentro bastante irónico que sea el médico entre nosotros dos el accidentado.

―¡Aun así me graduaré! ―se defendió el joven―. Pero reconozco que tienes un interesante sentido del humor.

Quién sabía, pensó Nico mientras montaba su camioneta negra con la leyenda de « _El Olimpo: liberadores de espíritus y personas_ », el pedazo de papel que Will le había entregado fuertemente apretado en su mano derecha, quizás verdaderamente existían los accidentes afortunados y ese día no había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo.

* * *

 **Mi amiga Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy comentaba en su historia (deben pasarse por su perfil, ella también está participando y es una persona increíble) que no ha tenido tiempo de leer las otras historias debido a la escuela. Comparto su sentir completamente, y prometo ponerme al corriente pronto.**

 **Ahora, los dos asteriscos:**

 ***1: _poltergeist_ , hasta donde tengo entendido, es un tipo de fantasma que se dedica a hacer travesuras pequeñas, como mover objetos o cosas así, pero sin tener una verdadera intención maligna para excusarse.**

 ***2: La reacción de Kayla es una descripción gráfica de lo que yo hago cuando mis padres me llaman y me empieza a vibrar el celular en la bolsa del pantalón, es algo horrible pero bueno, si querían saber un dato curioso mío... ahí lo tienen.**

 **Creo que es todo por ahora... ¡nos leemos mañana!**

 **PD: el tema del sábado es uno de mis preferidos de esta iniciativa.**


	5. Los amantes

**¡Miren qué maravilla! ¡Estoy publicando esta historia y aún brilla el sol en el cielo!**

 **Verán, hace algunos meses, Aixa, una muy buena amiga mía, me preguntó qué canción creía yo que les quedaba a estos dos, y después de mucho buscar me encontré con una de mis canciones favoritas de Mocedades, "Los amantes", sencillamente hay líneas que me hacían pensar en esta pareja, sobre todo el primer párrafo: "Toma veinte años de un ingenuo caminar,/toma mi pasado que no existe en realidad./Toma mi persona y algo más/y todo aquello que me hicieron ocultar".**

 **Para mí, la primera línea representaba perfectamente los años que Nico pasó en el Loto y la segunda línea es un alusión a la homosexualidad de Nico y bueno... La canción siempre me ha gustado mucho y desde entonces no he podido escucharla sin pensar en Nico y Will así que mientras organizaba la Semana Solangelo uno de mis primeros requisitos fue que tuviera un espacio para song-fics así que... ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _Sábado 29-Canciones dedicadas_**

 ** _Los amantes_**

* * *

–*–*–

 _Toma veinte años de un ingenuo caminar,  
toma mi pasado que no existe en realidad.  
Toma mi persona y algo más  
y todo aquello que me hicieron ocultar_.

–*–*–

Sucedió mientras estaban en el bosque tomados de las manos y disfrutando de ese pequeño momento de paz que habían conseguido.

―Yo… Nico, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta? ―inquirió Will rompiendo el calmo silencio.

―Supongo que vas a hacerlo aunque diga que no ―murmuró el hijo de Hades al tiempo que se encogía de hombros; a pesar de esa careta de indiferencia, Will lo conocía demasiado bien como para no notar el leve temblor de su voz.

―No tienes que responderme, de verdad, pero… ¿lo recuerdas? ―continuó Will en voz baja, tomando una profunda inhalación de aire para obligarse a seguir preguntando―. Quiero decir, el tiempo que estuviste en el Casino Loto, ¿lo recuerdas?

No es que fuera algo sorprendente, pero tan pronto terminó de hablar, sintió a Nico tensarse a su lado, deteniendo su respiración por unos breves instantes.

―Olvídalo, Nico, lo siento ―comenzó a disculparse el hijo de Apolo antes de que el propio Nico lo interrumpiera.

―No, no, está… bien ―replicó el chico, relajándose nuevamente al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro al aire, dándole un pequeño apretón a la mano izquierda de Will que sostenía entre la suya―. Es sólo que no… no esperaba que preguntaras eso.

―No es importante ―prometió Will―. Sólo… me pasó por la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos; un cómodo silencio sólo interrumpido por el distante barullo del campamento y el viento corriendo por entre los árboles.

―Yo… un poco ―respondió Nico finalmente―. Quiero decir, no siento que pasaran sesenta años. Para mí fueron sólo algunos meses, pero… recuerdo algunas cosas.

»Es bastante estúpido pensar que pasé casi sesenta años jugando video juegos. Y a veces los dispositivos eran más avanzados de lo que yo recordaba, pero yo era un estúpido y nunca me detuve a pensar en eso. Quiero decir, ¡sesenta años! Hay gente cuya vida completa ni siquiera cuenta esa cantidad y yo…

―Nico ―lo cortó Will, su voz no una orden sino una petición―. Eras un niño, no tenías por qué…

―Will, es que… es mi culpa… Si hubiera sabido… ―replicó Nico―. Si hubiera sabido que esos eran los últimos meses que pasaría con Bianca, yo…

―Ven acá ―murmuró Will al tiempo que rodeaba los hombros de Nico para atraerlo a su pecho; el hijo de Hades lo dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia, recargando el rostro en el hombro izquierdo del hijo de Apolo.

No dijeron nada más por, quizás, el tiempo que tardaron en avanzar dos o tres metros; no dijeron nada porque simplemente no había nada que decir.

Finalmente, Nico decidió romper ese cómodo silencio.

―¿Sabes? No siempre soy tan negativo ―aseguró el hijo de Hades en voz baja―. A veces casi siento que estoy agradecido con mi padre por haberme arrastrado al Loto.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―inquirió Will, más extrañado que antes.

―Es… es una tontería ―replicó Nico y, sinceramente, Will no encontró mucha mejora entre «una estupidez» y «una tontería», sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacer comentarios―, pero lo he estado por mucho tiempo, además, Hazel dijo algo bastante curioso la última vez que la vi.

Will suspiró. Nada en lo que Hazel estuviera involucrada podía ser demasiado malo.

―¿Ah, sí? ―cuestionó―. ¿Y qué dijo?

―Dijo que si no hubiera sido por esos sesenta años que a mí me parecieron meses, yo… tú y yo nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

―Oh, Nico… ―se le escapó al joven en su sorpresa.

―Es que, piénsalo ―continuó el hijo de Hades, sin notar la interrupción―, de no haber sido por eso nunca… no hubiera sabido nada acerca de tu existencia.

―Eso es una manera de verlo ―ofreció Will en voz baja.

―Eso es cierto. Además… aun si hubiéramos nacido el mismo siglo por azares del destino… en mi época esto, dos hombres juntos, quiero decir… esto no habría podido ser.

―Entonces-

―Adonde quiero llegar es a que, de no haber sido por esos sesenta años que perdí en el Loto… no te habría conocido y, aunque lo hubiera hecho… no habríamos podido estar juntos.

―Nico… ―murmuró Will entre la sorpresa y el afecto.

―Creo que las cosas pasan por algo ―concluyó el hijo de Hades con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse para plantar un beso en la mejilla izquierda de Will.

–*–*–

 _Para hacer el más grande poema al amor  
necesitas penas que sólo sé darte yo.  
No soy flor de un día, no soy flor,  
yo soy arbusto, soy perenne, soy verdor_.

–*–*–

Al principio, muchos se extrañaron, riendo ante la ironía de un hijo del dios de los muertos trabajando con los hijos del dios de la medicina. Quizás debieron haber recordad que Hades también era el dios de la riqueza y Apolo el dios de las muertes súbitas*.

Lo cierto es que tenía algo de gracia imaginar al serio, apático y siempre indiferente Nico di Angelo en una enfermería, intentando ofrecer una actitud calmada y cálida a algún enfermo o herido, pero eso no había detenido a Will de arrastrar a su novio antes si quiera de que estuvieran en una relación a su lugar de trabajo; Nico, por su parte, se dejó arrastrar.

Con el tiempo, la gente olvidó que era probable que los atendiera un hijo del dios de la muerte en el terreno de la salud; con el tiempo, Nico empezó a disfrutar de su trabajo, de la constante compañía y del bullicio que la enfermería tenía siempre como regla general.

Con el tiempo, se hizo común ver al hijo de Hades detrás del mostrador de medicamentos o incluso vendando heridos.

Por supuesto, eso no quitaba que la verdadera razón de que Nico asistiera al recinto médico era para pasar tiempo con Will, así que, una vez que la enfermería se vaciaba de heridos e hijos de Apolo, Nico era el primero en ofrecerse voluntario para ayudar al líder de la cabaña ―casualmente, Will― a hacer el inventario de medicinas y cortar vendas, ambas actividades tediosas que los hijos de Apolo felizmente relevaban a Nico.

Sin embargo, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, por más que ambos semidioses se quisieran.

―¡Nico! ¿De nuevo acomodaste los medicamentos mal? ―reprendió el rubio, apareciendo desde la farmacia en una de las habitaciones traseras, en donde Nico se afanaba en doblar y guardar vendas sentado sobre la cama.

―¿Cómo que mal acomodados? ―replicó Nico―. ¡ _Tú_ las acomodas mal!

―¡Nico, los medicamentos van por orden alfabético aquí y en China!

―Eso es una pérdida de tiempo ―argumentó el hijo de Hades―. ¡Es más práctico ordenarlos tomando como referencia la frecuencia de uso!

―Tal vez, pero es que… es que… ¡así no se hace! ―se quejó Will con fingida exageración.

―¿En serio, Solace? ¿Esa es tu excusa?, ¿qué se ha hecho así por años, aunque sea impráctico?

―Pues… ¡sí! ―masculló el hijo de Apolo, levemente sonrojado al darse cuenta de que, puesto así, su argumento verdaderamente no tenía mucho sentido.

―Idiota ―replicó Nico rodando los ojos al tiempo que le lanzaba una venda a Will, misma que rebotó inofensivamente contra la frente del rubio.

―Así me quieres ―murmuró Will antes de regresar a la farmacia, jugando con la caja de ibuprofeno que llevaba en las manos.

Will no volvió a quejarse del orden de los medicamentos; la cabaña de Apolo al completo decidió que Nico tenía razón.

–*–*–

 _Los amantes, son dos ríos en un cauce.  
Solos nacen, juntos mueren los amantes.  
Los amantes son dos versos, una frase.  
Luchan, yacen y en la tregua son amantes_.

–*–*–

―¿Sabes en qué estaba pensando el otro día? ―cuestionó Nico mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Will, sentados ambos frente a la orilla del lago.

―¿En qué?

―Me di cuenta de que si no… si no te hubiera conocido habría pasado mi vida pensando que yo… estaba mal.

―Nico, ya hemos hablado de-

―Exacto, justo por eso lo digo ―lo cortó el hijo de Hades con voz tranquila, calmada, sin denotar el dolor que la había inundado al hablar de ese mismo tema hacía tan sólo un par de años―. Es sólo gracias a ti que sé que no es cierto.

―Eso no… no es verdad ―consiguió articular Will entre la sorpresa y el afecto―. No fui yo sólo quien te apoyó, Jason y Hazel-

―Dijeron lo mismo, pero yo sólo les creí cuando te conocí a ti ―arguyó Nico―. Y nunca te di las gracias por eso.

―No… no hacía falta que lo hicieras ―replicó el hijo de Apolo―. Además, sí lo hiciste.

―No es cierto, yo jamás-

―Lo hiciste, cuando aceptaste salir conmigo ―continuó Will, sonrojándose levemente.

Nico rodó los ojos, acostumbrado a la cursilería de su novio.

―Aun así, eso no cuenta ―dijo, después de algunos minutos de silencio―. Gracias, de verdad.

―No es nada ―suspiró Will, apretando su agarre alrededor de los hombros de Nico antes de agacharse para besar la frente del menor―. Quizás yo debería agradecerte a ti.

―¿Pensé que no era nada? ―rió Nico con ligereza, con confianza, como había descubierto que podía hacer tras conocer a Will.

–*–*–

 _El amor que siento ni se inventa ni se da,  
ni siquiera es como un traje fácil de llevar.  
Hay que trabajarlo, hay que luchar,  
sólo si es buena la simiente nacerá_.

–*–*–

Decir que Nico había cambiado en más de una forma durante el último año tras la derrota de Gea era un entendimiento. En instancia, había comenzado a salir con Will Solace, lo cual lo había llevado a ofrecerse voluntario para ayudar en la enfermería y, si bien eso no había eliminado el sarcasmo de su carácter, sí había limado su ironía con calidez humana.

Por si eso no hubiera sido suficiente para que los miembros del campamento confiaran en él, su relación con la cabaña de Apolo lo había llevado a terminar como entrenador de lucha con espada.

Contrario a lo que buena parte del campamento había temido, Nico era un buen entrenador. Era paciente y sabía lo que estaba haciendo, así que, incluso aunque su reputación no fuera la mejor, con el tiempo, los campistas se dieron cuenta de que, en realidad, Nico no era tan temible como los rumores lo habían hecho parecer; tampoco era un mal maestro, de tal suerte que pronto no fue sólo la cabaña de Apolo, sino la de Iris y Hécate también las que solicitaban sus servicios, hasta que se volvió común verlo en la arena con un grupo de escandalosos hijos de diferentes dioses que lo atacaban esperando encontrarlo distraído sólo para que Nico los bloqueara y contraatacara, sin llegar nunca a hacerles verdadero daño.

Nico había cambiado, eso era una realidad; qué tanto fue algo que Will descubrió un día mientras estaban en Central Park.

Fue casi una tontería, de verdad. Habían decidido salir al mundo mortal porque era noviembre y el campamento estaba casi vacío, así que darse una escapada era sencillo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Nico había olvidado la cohibición rayana en la vergüenza que ha mucho tiempo lo había acometido cada vez que era visto en público con Will tomado de la mano… dentro del campamento.

Para empezar, antes Nico ni siquiera se había sentido cómodo en una multitud, aunque fuera dentro el propio campamento, demasiado nervioso pensando que el resto de los semidioses lo miraban sólo para juzgar su origen; poco después, ese miedo había sido substituido por ese temor nunca verdaderamente olvidado de que lo miraron con desprecio basándose en su preferencia sexual, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, la única razón por la que le temían era su propia actitud.

Desde entonces, una vez que ese pavor a que fuera descubierto que salía con un hombre había sido probado como estúpido, no era extraño verlos caminando tomados de la mano por el campamento. Al final de cuentas, Nico se había vuelto poco menos que una celebridad tras la derrota de Gea, y aunque no hubiera sido así, Will y Nico no eran la única pareja del mismo sexo en el lugar.

Para Will, el mero hecho de que Nico hubiera superado ese miedo adquirido probablemente durante los primeros años de su vida bajo el yugo del siglo XX ya era motivo de alegría.

Ese día, sin embargo, las cosas salieron mal cuando, Will tomó la mano de Nico, sin pensarlo, sumido como estaba en su conversación. Al principio, no ocurrió nada, simplemente continuaron caminando, absortos el uno en el otro. Eso, hasta que un transeúnte les gritó un comentario poco amable desde el otro lado de la acera.

Para ser honesto, Will apenas lo escuchó, pero se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal porque Nico de inmediato se tensó y dejó de hablar.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―inquirió el hijo de Apolo cuando Nico lanzó una mirada por sobre su hombro.

―No es nada ―mintió Nico, volviendo la vista a él.

―Nico…

―Un estúpido sin nada bueno que hacer ―replicó Nico con un encogimiento de hombros.

Forzándose a sí mismo a rescatar de su subconsciente ese vago grito que había escuchado hacía poco, Will comprendió lo que había pasado. Temiendo la reacción que tal muestra de desagrado podría ocasionar en Nico, Will soltó la mano del hijo de Hades.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―lo reprendió Nico con un leve tono de molestia.

―Nico, lo siento mucho ―comenzó a tartamudear―. Si quieres podemos volver ahora mismo al campamento y-

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―replicó Nico con una maliciosa sonrisa―. Si no le gusta es su problema, no el nuestro ―y con eso, el hijo de Hades volvió a tomar la mano de su novio despreocupadamente porque no, no estaban haciendo nada malo y porque hacía mucho que se había dado cuenta de que no tenía sentido dejar de lado lo que lo hacía feliz sólo porque había alguien que estaba en desacuerdo.

Súbitamente sintiéndose ridículo por haberse apanicado de esa forma, Will se permitió mirar los oscuros ojos de Nico que expresaban seguridad y dejaban adivinar un reto; se permitió concentrarse en la suave pero firme presión que ejercía la mano de Nico sobre la suya y concluyó que Nico tenía razón.

Sintiéndose henchir de orgullo por lo mucho que Nico había cambiado, Will se inclinó y unió sus labios con los del hijo de Hades justo ahí, en mitad de Central Park, sin importarle que todos pudieran verlos, sin importarle que aún tuvieran un camino tan largo por recorrer.

Y Nico le correspondió el beso.

–*–*–

 _Toma veinte flores blancas, no me quedan más  
y entre tus dos páginas más bellas ciérralas.  
Cuando pase el tiempo líbralas,  
si aún les que aroma, podemos hablar_.

–*–*–

«Destino» era una palabra que los griegos conocían bien, aunque no la entendieran del todo.

Nico di Angelo estaba muy consciente de ello, qué va, lo mismo que el grueso de la población, había pasado buena parte de su vida siendo víctima y no capitán de su destino.

Eso había cambiado.

Después de su encuentro con Cupido y la derrota de Gea, Nico había decidido que, Moiras o no y profecías o no, el destino había barajeado sus cartas, pero de entonces en adelante, él decidiría cómo jugarlas.

Ese día que cumplía dos años de estar saliendo con Will, Nico agradecía más que nunca haber dejado de lado todos los prejuicios que le habían sido implantados para buscar ser feliz.

Habían decidido festejar de manera sencilla, tomándose el día libre de la enfermería para pasarlo juntos, disfrutando del hecho de que después de tantas vicisitudes y guerras imprevistas ahí estaban, juntos, sin que tuvieran que preocuparse de nada.

No importaba, sabía Nico, ni el destino ni las guerras ni los dioses, no mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro y eso, esa sencilla pero valiosa afirmación era lo único que Nico di Angelo consideraba certero e inquebrantable.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustó?**

 **Bien, ya puse qué canción es y quién la interpreta, pero me di cuenta apenas ayer de que, con las prisas, se me había pasado dejar otras notas con respecto al fanfic...**

 **En primer lugar, creo que ya lo notaron todos pero, qué va, me siento mal si no lo pongo, ninguno de los capítulos está conectado con otro, por eso en algunos llevan sólo seis meses saliendo, en otros hace dos años que derrotaron a Gea... ustedes sólo síganme la corriente. De hecho, las viñetas en esta historia tampoco están necesariamente conectadas las unas con las otras sólo... están ahí y se ven bonitas juntas.**

 **Por otro lado, también quiero decirles que el título de esta historia ("Judías, accidentes y fruslerías") tiene una razón de ser que descubrirán si leen de cerca los títulos de algunos capítulos. Esto es una tontería, pero me pareció que quizás les gustaría saberlo así que, aunque sea tan obvio, si saben a qué capítulos me refiero, no duden en comentarlo.**

 **Para finalizar:**

 ***1: sí, es cierto, Apolo es el dios de la muerte súbita, no me lo inventé.**

 **Sin más por ahora... ¡nos leemos mañana!**


	6. Confianza, sueños y preferencias

**¡Segundo día consecutivo en el que publico y aún hay luz del sol! Creo que merezco un premio por eso XD.**

 **Bueno, no hay mucho qué decir con respecto a esta historia. Parece que Karen no ha superado el pasado de Nico y quería leer un poco más antes de dejarlo ir. Sí, ya sé que prometí que iba a dejar lo de su sexualidad y el siglo en el que nació por la paz, pero les prometo que ese será mi propósito para el próximo año; por ahora tendrán que lidiar conmigo, ni modo.**

* * *

 ** _Domingo-Mirada al pasado_**

 ** _Confianza, sueños y preferencias_**

* * *

Si Will Solace hubiera sabido lo que le convenía, no habría aceptado; si se hubiera detenido un instante a pensar las cosas se habría dado cuenta de que consentir esa oferta era una muy mala idea.

Pero Will Solace simplemente había aceptado, sin detenerse a reflexionar en las consecuencias que sus acciones tendrían.

No era una excusa, pero su propia estupidez y pocos conocimientos en historia lo habían llevado a verse en tamaño lío.

Todo había empezado hacía un par de semanas, cuando le había preguntado a Nico sobre su pasado. Ese en sí mismo era un tema algo complicado, pero con el tiempo Nico se había abierto más y más a hablar acerca de él, al menos era así con el hijo de Apolo.

En un inicio, había sido algo sencillo; Will preguntaba, Nico respondía. Las cosas habían cambiado, sin embargo, cuando Nico había propuesto no sólo contarle sus memorias, sino permitirle verlas, con ayuda de la cabaña de Hipnos, que hacía poco había desarrollado una espacie de infusión que permitía que compartieras tu sueño ―o pesadilla, en su defecto― con cualquier persona de la elección del usuario.

Al principio, las cosas habían funcionado estupendamente. Las visiones le habían permitido conocer a Maria, la madre de Nico y comprender un poco cómo habían sido las cosas durante su vida en Italia.

Ese día, las cosas no estaban saliendo de una buena manera.

Cierto era, Nico no controlaba los sueños que compartía con Will, lo cual sólo era una muestra más de su ciega confianza en el hijo de Apolo.

El subconsciente era un lugar bastante interesante, decidió Will, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Frente a él que, por supuesto y cual película mortal, era invisible para los protagonistas de esos recuerdos, avanzaba Maria di Angelo, llevando sus hijos tomados de las manos. Bianca, a quien Will podía ver más claramente, no podía tener más de diez años, lo significaba que Nico debía tener cerca de ocho años.

Por alguna razón, la mujer no parecía cómoda en el lugar y continuaba lanzado numerosas miradas por encima de sus hombres.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Will alcanzó a ver que frente a la pequeña familia avanzaba una pareja, los brazos de cada uno rodeando la cintura de su respectivo acompañante. Will no se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal sino hasta que vio la manera en que el resto de los transeúntes miraba a la pareja: con desprecio y apenas contenido asco; se trataba de dos hombres.

Súbitamente comprendiendo qué era lo que sucedía, el hijo de Apolo se volvió hacia Maria, dándose a sí mismo un momento para apreciar el hecho de que la mujer no parecía escandalizada por la pareja que avanzaba frente a ella, sino que su preocupación era dirigida hacia las otras personas que ocupaban la calle y que no parecían contentos con que esos dos hombre estuvieran juntos.

― _Va bene_ *―escuchó que Maria le decía a su hijos, un poco para tranquilizarlos a ellos y un poco para convencerse a sí misma de que así era.

Justo en ese momento, casi como si fuera para contradecir a la mujer, un hombre saltó desde la izquierda de la familia, sorprendiendo a Maria, que apretó su agarre alrededor de las muñecas de sus hijos mientras contenía un grito. Mirando por sobre el hombro de la italiana, Will alcanzó a ver cómo el recién llegado su abalanzaba sobre la pareja a golpes.

―Nico, _andiamo_ * ―pidió Maria, halando de su hijo cuando el pequeño se rehusó a seguirla en su brusca media vuelta―. _Prego_ *

Sus enormes ojos fijos en la pareja que trataba de defenderse de su atacante que ahora era respaldado por dos personas más, Nico negó con la cabeza.

―Nico, _prego, andiamo via di qui_ * ―repitió Maria nerviosamente, interponiéndose entre su hijo y la inquietante escena.

Antes de que Nico pudiera responder nada, Will comenzó a sentir que su mirada se nublaba y su cuerpo se adormecía, señal inequívoca de que el verdadero Nico di Angelo estaba despertando.

―*―*―

Abrió los ojos con un agitado jadeo. Por un momento se sintió cegado por la súbita luz del sol que entraba por la cortina entrecerrada de la ventada, mientras sombras de colores danzaban frente a sus ojos.

Cuando por fin se aclaró su vista se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en algún remoto lugar de la Venecia del siglo XX, sino en una cama de la cabaña de Hipnos. En la cama colocada junto a la suya se encontraba Nico, con una expresión de asombro y pánico dolorosamente similar a la del pequeño que Will acababa de ver en su sueño.

―Nico ―comenzó a decir el hijo de Apolo, sólo para verse interrumpido por su interlocutor.

―No deberías haber visto eso ―susurró Nico, convirtiendo sus manos en puños sobre la colcha que cubría su cama.

Antes de que Nico pudiera empezar a disculparse por el desafortunado encuentro con su pasado, Will ya estaba en la cama del hijo de Hades, rodeando al menor con sus brazos.

―No, Nico ―replicó―, tú no deberías de haberlo visto.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, Nico con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Will, y Will apretando alternativamente su agarre alrededor del hijo de Hades para luego soltarlo de nueva cuenta, como si necesitara asegurarse de que estaba ahí, de que estaba bien.

―Gracias ―dijo el menor al cabo de un tiempo.

―Nico, si vas a empezar con que no creías que fuera a quedarme, ya hemos hablado de eso.

―N-no, no, me refiero a que antes, cuando empezamos a salir yo no esperaba que tú… que me tuvieras tanta paciencia.

―Sabía que tenías problemas con lo nuestro por tu pasado, eso no es tu culpa.

―Lo sé ―afirmó Nico―. Pero aun así. Yo quería estar contigo y lo sabía, pero pensar en hacerlo me parecía… mal.

―Y yo quería estar contigo, así que esperé a que estuvieras listo ―replicó Will suavemente.

―Exacto, justamente por eso lo digo. Gracias.

―Ya sabes lo que dicen, lo que realmente vale la pena es difícil de conseguir.

―Adulador.

―¡Soy honesto! ―se defendió el hijo de Apolo―. Habría esperado más si hubiera sido necesario ―concluyó, sus palabras suavizando de inmediato los ojos oscuros de Nico―. Me alegra que estés aquí.

―Créeme, no preferiría estar en ninguna otra parte ―aseguró Nico y, con eso, se inclinó para besar a Will en los labios, un beso largo, aunque más juguetón que apasionado. Y Will sonrió, porque sabía que las palabras de Nico eran ciertas.

* * *

 **Una parte de mí siente que le falta algo a esta historia, quizás un poco más de Angst o de Hurt/Comfort... por el momento tendrá que quedar así. ¡Por favor díganme qué les pareció!**

 **Todos los diálogos de Maria están in italiano porque puedo, así que aquí abajito les adjunto las traducciones:**

 ***1: Va bene, está bien.**

 ***2: Adiamo, vámonos.**

 ***3: Prego, por favor.**

 ***4: Prego andiamo via di qui, por favor vámonos de aquí.**

 **Desgraciadamente no hablo italiano más allá de "Yo como una manzana", así que tuve que recurrir al traductor de Google. Si alguna de las expresiones esta mal no duden en hacérmelo saber.**

 **Por cierto, me di cuenta de que no me había hecho publicidad, así que aquí va: si quieren mantenerse al tanto de la siguiente tontería que me pondré a hacer o simplemente ver memes de libros, pueden buscar mi cuenta en Facebook (Karen Hikari, la foto de perfil es una chico con lentes rojos leyendo).**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**


	7. Varios kilos de judías y nuevas tradicio

**Bueno, no hay plazo que no se cumpla y hoy finalmente termina este proyecto. Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón su apoyo, y no sólo para con mi historia, sino con toda la iniciativa en general. Si esto funcionó fue únicamente gracias a ustedes así que... ¡es hora de darnos un fuerte aplauso y gritar "Viva el Solangelo"!**

 **En el capítulo de hoy finalmente descubrirán por qué "judías" forma parte del título. Nota cultural para los que no lo sepan (yo tuve que ir a buscarlo en Google porque, aunque había escuchado la palabra, no estaba muy segura de que fuera lo que yo creía), las judías son una especie de frijoles, aunque un poco más grandes. También se las conoce como habichuelas.**

 **Como sea, los dejo de una vez para que lean y... ¡disfruten el Solangelo!**

* * *

 ** _Lunes-Especial Halloween_**

 ** _Varios kilos de judías y nuevas tradiciones_**

* * *

Todo empezó casualmente. Era el primer año que Nico pasaba en el campamento tras la derrota de Gea y, para ser honestos, el hijo de Hades aún no había terminado de descubrir las sorpresas del Campamento Media-Sangre.

Sucedió que, nada más llegar octubre, todos los campistas comenzaron a hacer preparativos y hablar de disfraces; cuando le preguntaron por quinta vez si iba a hacer salir a los zombies de los confines de la tierra la noche del 31 de octubre, Nico se decidió a preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando.

―¿El 31? ¿Halloween? ―preguntó Will cuando fue interrogado al respecto.

―Exacto. ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

―No me digas que no has escuchado hablar de él ―replicó Will y, antes de que Nico pudiera usar la excusa de que no prevenía de ese siglo, el hijo de Apolo añadió―. Debes de haberlo visto o celebrado de alguna forma en Italia, es una festividad que tiene miles de años en el mundo. Además, hace ya varios años que vives en Estados Unidos; esta es literalmente la capital del Halloween.

Sin embargo, cuando Nico no dio señales de haber reconocido la palabra, Will se decidió a dar una introducción un poco más extensa haciendo uso de sus conocimientos de historia.

―Muy bien, si me equivoco no te burles de mí ―comenzó―. El Halloween tiene origen celta y se refiere a la contracción de " _All Hollows Eve_ ". Es un día en el que, según tengo entendido, se abren las puertas del mundo de los muertos y los espectros vienen a nuestro mundo. Para ser confundidos con los seres de ultratumba, los mortales se disfrazan y, de esta forma, según el folclor popular, se evitan encuentros poco gratos con fantasmas o brujas*.

―¿Y como no pelean contra suficientes espectros y además resulta tan cómico que se abran las Puertas de la Muerte ustedes deciden festejarlo? ―cuestionó Nico impasiblemente.

―Pues… supongo que dada nuestra situación no tiene mucho sentido hacerlo, pero la mayoría de nosotros crecimos rodeados de mortales y este tipo de tradiciones son algo que queda muy arraigado en nosotros ―explicó el hijo de Apolo―. Además, los mortales mismos lo han modificado un poco. Si antes se disfrazaban para camuflarse con las brujas, ahora lo hacen sólo para salir a preguntar "¿Dulce o truco?" puerta por puerta.

Súbitamente, el entendimiento bañó las facciones de Nico, iluminándolas al tiempo que sus labios formaban una "o" casi perfecta.

―¿ _Tutti i santi_? ―preguntó, rodando los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado en su lengua materna―. ¿El Día de Todos los Santos?

―¿Qué? Bueno… sí, no y tal vez ―respondió Will crípticamente―. Sucede que cuando esta práctica de origen pagano comenzó a ser más y más popular en Roma que, por cierto, la unió con la fiesta de la cosecha en honor a Pomona, que ya de por sí se celebraba en los últimos días de octubre y los primeros de noviembre, los papas decidieron mover el Día de Todos los Santos, que hasta entonces se celebraba el 13 de mayo al 1 de noviembre hasta que se terminó por conectar con Halloween. O algo así.

―Entonces sí lo conozco ―replicó el hijo de Hades con el ceño fruncido―, aunque la última vez que estuve fuera del inframundo para celebrarlo no daban dulces, sino _ossa dei morti_.

―¿Qué?

―Quiero decir, en Italia ―se corrigió Nico―. La "Tarta de los muertos", un pan que se prepara con judías y que es lo que se entrega cuando la gente pasa preguntando " _Dolcetto o scherzetto_ ".

―¿Pan de judías? ―inquirió Will―. Sin duda han cambiado las costumbres.

―Era un día para conmemorar a los muertos e ir a la iglesia, no para disfrazarse de nada ―argumentó Nico.

―Bueno, quizás los dulces sean mejo-

―¿De qué hablas? El pan de judías es más saludable que los dulces, ¡y eres tú el que siempre está molestando con eso!

―Pues, sí, pero… una vez al año…

―Doble moral ―masculló Nico, rondando los ojos afectuosamente.

―*―*―

Para sorpresa de todos, después de esa conversación, Nico se unió a los preparativos de Halloween, aunque se empeñó en seguir llamándolo _Tutti i santi_.

Will no entendió ni sospechó su plan malévolo sino hasta que lo vio pasar a su cabaña cargando varios kilos de judías.

―¿Vas a darles judías cuando toquen a tu puerta? ―cuestionó Will.

―No, va a ser _pan_ de judías ―replicó Nico tras que el hijo de Apolo le lanzara una mirada inquisitiva a las bolsas de semillas secas.

―No sé si alegrarme por tu espíritu de festividad o si sentirme mal por los niños que esperan dulces.

Por toda respuesta, Nico sólo se encogió de hombros.

―*―*―

Will, sintiéndose culpable por haber introducido el Halloween a Nico ofreció su cabaña como sitio para la broma ―que Nico insistía, no se trataba de una broma, sino un asunto de gran seriedad e importancia, sobre la enseñarle algo de cultura a esos paganos ignorantes―, lo cual entusiasmó enormemente a sus hermanos, quienes de inmediato se ofrecieron a ayudar en la preparación de los pastelillos, algo de lo que Will estaba extrañamente orgulloso, pues siempre le alegraba de ver la manera en que Nico se había integrado a su cabaña.

Finalmente llegó la noche del 31 de octubre, los miembros más jóvenes de las cabañas se apresuraron a visitar el resto de las construcciones del campamento, al conocido llamado de "¿Dulce o truco?".

Sorprendentemente, el pan de judías de Nico resultó ser todo un éxito, con un par de hijos de Hermes que cambiaron su disfraz para pasar por la cabaña 7 nuevamente y recibir más de un pedazo. Nico, aunque sabía de la treta, se hizo de la vista gorda y accedió a los deseos de los niños.

Para ser honesto, Will se quedaría con dos cosas de ese día; en instancia, con la manera en la que los ojos de Nico brillaban mientras se encargaba de responder la puerta y, en segundo lugar, con la emoción con la Chiara Benvenuti se lanzó a abrazar a Nico en cuanto probó el _ossa dei morti_ y la manera en que el hijo de Hades le devolvió el gesto incómodamente mientras la joven alegaba que no había comido un buen _ossa dei morti_ en los dos años que llevaba viviendo en Estados Unidos.

Era una grata sorpresa, pensó Will, que Nico hubiera, por su cuenta, tomado la decisión de darle un giro tan grande a la celebración del campamento.

―*―*―

Will no pensó siqueira que las acciones de su novio tendrían una repercusión más allá de haber permitido a los campistas probar las judías, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al día siguiente, 1 de noviembre, nada más salir de su cabaña se encontró con que, en algún momento de la noche o madrugada, varios semidioses de ascendencia mexicana se habían puesto de acuerdo para montar un altar en el pabellón del desayuno, esta vez con la cabaña de Hefesto ―Leo Valdez y Nyssa Barrera, especialmente― como organizadores.

Como Leo explicó más tarde, la costumbre del Día de Muertos, incluía honrar a las personas por medio de ofrecerles sus alimentos preferidos en el altar, que era decorado con veladoras, capullos de una flor llamada cempasúchitl y un pan bastante distinto al del día anterior que Nyssa había llamado "pan de muerto" ―bastante sabroso, con azúcar espolvoreada por encima, aunque Will no podía explicarse por qué, sobre la bolita de masa, había pequeñas figuras de pasta que simulaban ser huesos― además de que los niños salieran a llamar de casa en casa pidiendo "calaverita", lo cual era básicamente un dulce de chocolate o azúcar en forma de cráneo, algo bastante similar a lo que habían hecho el día anterior*.

Aparentemente, el día 1 de noviembre se celebraba y conmemoraba a los niños fallecidos, y el 2 a los adultos.

La iniciativa gustó tanto que al poco tiempo cada una de las veinte cabañas había comenzado a organizar su propio altar, dedicado a sus hermanos fallecidos durante las dos últimas guerras.

Era un día de júbilo y algarabía, notó Will, para contar historias sobre las personas que ya no estaban y recordarlas, no para sentirse triste o ahogarse en memorias, sino para sentir cerca a esos seres queridos.

Hacia el final del día, los semidioses comenzaron a preguntase por qué habían tardado tanto tiempo en comenzar a compartir tradiciones como esas.

Sonriendo, Will tuvo que admitir que estaba de acuerdo. Definitivamente tendría que agradecerle a Nico por su revolucionaria iniciativa.

Cuando un año más tarde los campistas se prepararon no con dulces, sino con varios kilos de judías y chocolate, Will no podría haber estado más orgulloso. Quién lo hubiera dicho, pensó el hijo de Apolo, Nico acababa de crear una nueva tradición en el campamento.

* * *

 **Muy bien, es hora de algunas notas culturales (¿por qué?, porque puedo y porque no estudié historia como para no aprovecharlo ahora)**

 ***1: _All Hollows Eve_ : según tengo entendido, este es el origen de la festividad. Podría estar totalmente equivocada y lo sé, así que si saben algo que yo no o se dan cuenta de que he cometido un error, por favor siéntanse en la libertad de decírmelo.**

 ***2: _Tutti i santi_ : nuevamente, podría estar equivocada, pero esto es lo que entendí en las investigaciones que hice para poder escribir esta historia.**

 ***3: _Ossa dei morti_ : bueno, creo que ya quedó bastante claro, pero la "tarta de los muertos" (la italiana, al menos) es un pan hecho a base de judías que, si Google no me miente, no tiene una forma tradicional. Con esto me refiero a que el pan de muertos de México necesariamente es un círculo de masa con cuatro "huesitos" cruzados por el centro y, encima, una bolita de masa o mantequilla que simula el cráneo todo eso, espolvoreado con azúcar; el italiano no, sólo es pan de judías tal cual (nota del día: puede que esté equivocada).**

 ***4: Ahora, independientemente de si me equivoco o no con las tradiciones italianas y católicas, la mexicana sí me la sé. Para todos aquellos que aún no se enteren: soy mexicana y estoy muy orgullosa de ello, así que siempre que puedo hago que mi cultura se entremezcle con mis historias; esta era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para desperdiciarla. Leo casi siempre ha tenido que pagar esta manía mía solo, pero ahora que sé que Nyssa también es de estos lares... le tocará aguantarme.**

 **Quiero aclarar que el Día de Muertos es una festividad totalmente mexicana que nada tiene que ver con el Día de Todos los Santos, pues ya se celebraba aquí antes de la conquista española.**

 **Tradicionalmente, se prepara un altar con la fotografía de la persona fallecido junto con sus comidas preferidas, veladoras (para iluminar su camino), papel picado, flores de cempasúchitl, calaveritas de chocolate, amaranto, juguetes (si eran niños), agua y algunas otras cosas. Hay muchísimo simbolismo detrás de esto, pues, por ejemplo, debe tener siete niveles, que eran los que tenía el inframundo azteca. De verdad, si les interesa, los invito a revisar su significado buscándolo en Google o incluso preguntándome, me encantaría hablarles de esto (por si no ha sido obvio).**

 **También, claro, estoy muy interesada en saber cómo celebran ustedes estas fechas en sus países. ¿Qué hacen?, ¿por qué?, ¿cuáles son sus tradiciones?**

 **Por cierto, últimamente (me refiero a en el siglo pasado), si instituyó el ir tocando de casa en casa para pedir "calaverita", cosa que no se encontraba en la tradición original y yo, sinceramente, creo que es una copia barata del " _Trick or treat_?" gringo...**

 **Y bueno... esto ha sido todo. Quiero compartir con ustedes que éste y "Los amantes" fueron mis capítulos favoritos de esta semana. ¿Cuáles fueron los suyos?**

 **Les repito, si quieren mantenerse en contacto conmigo o les gustaría saber qué otra cosa loca pasa por mi mente, siéntanse en la libertad de buscarme en Facebook (Karen Hikari, una chica con lentes rojos leyendo como foto de perfil). Espero, de verdad, que este evento se repita el próximo año y, sin más por el momento... ¡nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
